


See You Again

by flower_child



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: +3.10, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_child/pseuds/flower_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fine at the clones' dinner party until Art gets a phone call about a body in the Dyad building's parking garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Cosima opened the door of Bubbles and reentered the party, unable to keep a grin off her face. Just a pang of regret came with it - she wished Delphine could’ve stayed. It had been so long since they’d had dinner together…

They’d go in a few days.

Nothing to worry about.

Laughing voices filled the small shop as Cosima took her seat at the table again.

“Oooh,” Felix crooned at her, “Delphine and Cosima sittin’ in a tree-”

“Shut up,” Cosima grinned as the table laughed.

“How are things, Cos?” Sarah asked, resting her elbows on the table to look at her sister.

“Things...are good. Alison,” Cosima leaned in to the table, “Delphine said she’s sorry, she wishes she could stay.”

The new trustee shrugged, still beaming. “No problem. Give her our love.”

 

Soon, they’d all had a little too much wine, and Cosima was laughing as hard as any of them as the truth about Bubbles was revealed.

“So, I’m about to make a _drug deal,_ right? And he says to me-”

Alison slapped a hand to her husband’s mouth. “Donnie!”  
“C’mon babe, let me finish!”

The rest of the table cheered in agreement, and Alison assented.

“So he pushes me up against the wall-”

Cosima didn’t hear the last part of the sentence; she felt a buzz in her lap. Looking down at it quickly, her lock screen showed a new text from Delphine. A smile playing around her lips, she opened it.

_I love you so much._

“Hey, quit texting under the table,” Felix joked, elbowing her.

Cosima beamed, unable to be indignant.

_I love you more,_ she replied quickly.

She’d missed the feeling that only Delphine’s lips against hers could give her.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Cosima still hadn’t gotten a reply from Delphine, but she wasn’t too worried. She probably had some top-secret Dyad shit to do, or whatever. However, for a reason she couldn’t explain, her heart started beating faster when Art stood up to take a call. She put down her fork, mouth suddenly too dry to eat.

Stony expression on his face, Art whispered something to Sarah, whose eyes darted to Cosima’s, terrified. An icy block seemed to have dropped into her stomach, fear pumping like poison through her blood.

Cosima stood up, her chair falling back behind her. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the three people standing. “It’s Delphine, isn’t it,” she breathed.

Art’s silence told her everything she needed to know. She pushed her way around the table, seizing her coat. “Take me there, _now.”_

“Cosima, I don’t think that’s a good idea-” Art began, raising his hands to stop her.

“Take me to see her,” Cosima demanded. Then, all fight seemed to drain from her. _“Please, Art.”_

 

Cosima spent the car ride to the Dyad parking garage on the brink of hysterics. She picked relentlessly at her lips, her nails quickly bloodying.

Art, catching sight of Cosima’s state, switched on his sirens and sped up. “She’s gonna be okay, Cosima,” he said reassuringly.

Cosima knew he was just saying that.

They were there within minutes. Before the car had even stopped, Cosima had undone her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, Art hot on her tail.

“Cosima, I need you to calm down.” He caught her wrist, but quickly let go at the wild look in her eyes.

She ran over to the place where the ambulance was already blaring. “ _Delphine!”_ she screamed, tears obstructing her vision. She saw her before anything had registered - the blonde hair, lanky figure, and the blouse Cosima had loved.

“Get out of my way,” she blubbered at paramedics. “I’m almost a doctor, let me see her - “

“I’m sorry ma’am, we can’t let you approach the body.”

_Body._

“Oh my god.”

Cosima wasn’t even aware she had collapsed, but she felt the paramedics’ strong arms supporting her weight. “Please let me see her.” She wasn’t even sure if the words were intelligible, but she spoke them anyway. “Please, I - I love her, please.”

Two of the medics made eye contact and released her, letting her crawl towards her lover’s lifeless form.

“Oh my god, Delphine, oh my god.”

She stroked her cold face, still contorted from the wound in her stomach. She held her bloody hands, wrapped her arms around the heavy frame.

“WHO THE FUCK LET THIS HAPPEN?!” she screamed.

“Cosima, please.” Art’s hands were at Cosima’s arms, but she threw him off.

“Wait,” she said, spotting Delphine’s phone in her hand. She grabbed it and unlocked it, feeling like she was going to throw up.

A text had been drafted but not sent.

_I never stopped loving you. Remember that. Never once._

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that finale, guys??? I know I'm pretty sad, but I think they did her justice. What do you think??


End file.
